Too scared to love you
by U.make.me.blush
Summary: They walked in on each other. The attraction between the two was inevitable. During some brief seconds they forgot who they were and where they were. What will happen now that they have to work together? All human…EXB; AXJ; EmXR.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Getting Out of the Closet

Bella's POV

I took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop.

I came to Seattle a year ago. After spending the entire year bouncing between  
crappy jobs and apartments, I finally quit the idea of living all by myself.  
Either I would live in a scary apartment (one that I could actually pay the  
rent) all by myself, or I would suck up my pride and find someone to share the  
rent with and live in an apartment were my other roommates weren't rats and  
cockroaches.

After one week of answering newspaper ads and some phone calls, I finally  
found someone who actually seemed normal.

Her name was Alice Cullen. She and her friend, I believe her name was Rosalie  
Hale, were searching for someone to share an apartment with.

The small café had yellow walls and dark brown leather sofas. The entire  
place was very cozy.  
I remembered that the girl called Alice told me to look for two girls, one  
with long blond hair, and the other with short and dark hair. I scanned the  
room and found them near some large windows.

Oh my God… these girls were beautiful—so beautiful it was almost scary. I  
mean, my selfesteem levels dropped immediately as soon as I laid eyes on them.  
I actually thought about calling off the meeting and calling them later, to  
say I found another apartment.

However, I quickly realized how stupid that sounded and approached them.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan! You must be Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen,  
right?"

Two pairs of beautiful eyes looked at me. The girls were smiling, and  
immediately I felt a bit more at ease.

"Hi! How are you?" the small girl with short black hair and dark brown  
eyes asked. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm Alice Cullen and this  
is Rosalie Hale," she said while pointing to her blond friend.

This girl—Alice—looked like a fairy: her hair was short and spiky and her  
frame was  
little, almost dolllike.

Alice was bouncing up and down on the chair, like she was really excited  
about something and couldn't even hold still.

Rosalie looked at her friend and giggled. She waved her blond hair back and  
looked at me trough her honey colored eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Sorry, Bella, please don't think we're crazy. It's just that our  
pixie here is too excited to meet you… I mean, compared to all the other  
'interviews' we've had, you actually look normal."

"Yeah, no axe hidden behind your back, right? " Alice interrupted Rosalie  
and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Rose and I looked at each other trough the corners of our eyes. We burst into  
giggles and eventually Alice joined us.  
"No Alice, I don't, but thanks for trusting me that much!" I said,  
still trying to catch my breath.

We spent a couple of hours talking and getting to know each other. I learned  
that Rosalie was originally from California and had a great passion for cars.  
She was even starting a business and had already bought a place where she was  
planed to start an auto shop.

Alice had two brothers and was born in New York, although she moved to  
Seattle when she was fourteen. She was now working as a fashion designer.

By the end of our meeting, it was more than obvious that we were perfect to  
live with  
each other. We decided to go, and I was finally able to see the apartment we  
would be living in.

Both Alice and Rosalie had already seen the apartment. As I said before, they  
were only searching for someone to share the apartment rent with.

As soon as I entered the apartment I couldn't help but squeal with joy.  
From the corner of my eye I could see that the girls were looking at me with  
expectant looks on their faces—they wanted to know if I approved.

I couldn't find any words. The apartment was beautiful, not in a very  
expensive way. It was cute, and had… personality.

The apartment was still empty, but I was already in love with it. There was a  
large bay window in the living room and I could already see me there, reading  
my favorite books.

"So, what do you think?" asked Rosalie.

I realized at that moment that Alice's excitement was probably contagious.  
Rosalie resembled her little friend by standing there, bouncing up and down,  
waiting to hear my answer.

"It's beautiful! I can't believe we're actually going to live  
here."

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it?"

Alice jumped at me and wrapped her legs around my waist. Rosalie came along  
and hugged me too.

The three of us eventually fell to the ground with a loud bang. I mean, come  
on. Truth be told, I was holding the weight of TWO girls and let's just say  
I'm not the most coordinate person in the world. It really was not my fault.

The moment we hit the floor we started laughing. After about fifteen minutes  
of this we just laid down on the floor, trying to catch our breath.

"My butt hurts," I whined.

"My boob too. Rose grabbed it when we were falling," Alice said while  
shooting Rosalie a death glare.

"Well Alice, you know I always fancied you, in a weird lesbian way,"  
answered Rose with a seductive voice.

"Well Alice, how do you feel after your first lesbian experience?" I  
couldn't help but play along with them, it was just too funny.

"I feel dirty," Alice answered in a thoughtful voice, then she started  
shrieking. "Unclean, unclean!"

"Oh c'mon Alice, you know you want me. Rawr." We started laughing  
again.

When I arrived home that day, I lay down on my couch and started thinking  
about the day I'd had.

It really was an amazing day. I made two new amazing friends and was sure  
that I was going to have tons of fun around those girls.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the small coffee-shop, the one where i first met my two friends

Chapter 2

God Bless the Ankle

The last couple of weeks had been hell.

Adding to the mess my life was, I was still working on moving in with Rose and Alice.

We spent the last weeks shopping for the new house. Let's just say I don't want to repeat the experience. It's not like I don't like to spend time with the girls, but shopping is really not my thing.

We also made some trips to our parents' houses and brought some of our old furniture, so that we could fill the house as quick as possible.

The only problem was that Alice insisted in buying everything new, though neither I nor Rose could spend all that money right now. Rose was starting the business with the auto-shop and couldn't afford to spend much money. As for me, I was practically broke, still in a hopeless search for a nice job.

A shiver ran trough my back as the drops of water found their way trough my white coat.

I felt really tired after spending the entire day delivering my resumé and the fact that I was now soaking wet, walking on the streets of Seattle with no money for a cab didn't help a bit.

As I was walking, carefully avoiding the oily pools of water that dotted the sidewalk, I started thinking about the job interviews I had had lately.

They were completely terrible.

At some point, I became so desperate that I even attended a job interview at a Clip's Factory. The job consisted in working as a secretary for a creepy guy with greasy hair that couldn't stop staring at my boobs. _Talk about glamour…_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice someone walking in my direction, and I ended up crashing into someone's chest--a guy's chest.

My head was spinning from the shock and I focused my attention on not falling on the sidewalk.

I cleared up my mind and took a step back so that I could apologize; I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

I knew I was falling, so I put my hands ahead of me, to ease the fall.

But I never hit the ground.

Someone's arms caught me.

I looked at him and felt my knees go weak again. Good thing that his arms were still holding on to me, or I would have fallen again.

I looked at his eyes. They were the most beautiful color I had ever seen: forest green with hints of black, yellow and dark blue.

"Are you ok?" His voice suited his looks like a glove. It was composed and light, but yet still manly. It was a reflection of his face, his chiseled jaw and cheekbones, his moist and full lips, his amazing eyes, all in a pale canvas…

"Ouch…," was all I managed to say_. I must look so stupid right now… oh God…_

He smiled a crooked smile that showed his dimples and once again I felt my knees go weak.

He slid his hands from my waist, past my hips and legs until they rested on my ankle, applying pressure while he examined it.

I had to control myself not to moan, so instead I tried to concentrate on his hair. It really was a weird color, like a dark red with hints of copper and dark brown, and it went perfectly with his eyes.

He ran his hands again along my legs and was standing again. This time I couldn't help the moan from escaping my lips, as his hands ran along my hips.

He smiled again and I noticed something radiating from his eyes. Was it lust? I almost couldn't believe it! His eyes looked liquid from the desire emanating from them, and at that moment I felt there was nothing more I could do than to reciprocate his desire for me—not that I wasn't already in heaven just from looking in his eyes.

The sexual tension went freely around us. I felt my lips dry and used my tongue to moist them.

In a split of a second I had my back against a wall and the Adonis' nose was running the sensitive skin behind my ears. I felt my knees go weak again and I dug my nails in his arms.

When his nose made his way trough my jaw I thanked god he was holding me so tight that I wouldn't fall to the ground.

He began to place butterfly kisses on my collarbone and by that time I couldn't hold in my desire anymore. I managed to put my shaky hands on his neck, lifting his head so that I could meet his lips.

When I finally pulled back I couldn't take my eyes off of his mouth. I knew that if I even made an attempt to look at his eyes I would end up ripping all of his clothes off and ravish him on the sidewalk—he was THAT hot.

He smiled a smile that was so warm and gentle and that made me feel safe and warm and I thought there was no place I would rather be than in his arms.

I smiled too, and finally looked into his eyes. He leaned against me and once I again I made the first move and closed the gap between us.

At first the kiss was gentle, the sweetness of his lips and breath made me feel dizzy.

He licked my bottom lip, while drawing intricate circles in the small of my back.

When I gently bit his bottom lip I felt him pull me even more towards him, although that was nearly impossible at that point. My body corresponded amazingly, and I felt my back arching like my I was drawn to him.

He deepened the kiss even more. When his tongue made its way through my lips and into my mouth a small part of my brain was aware of him lifting my knee and wrapping my leg around his waist.

When we broke the kiss, we took a few minutes trying to catch our breath and just staring at each other. Brown eyes lost in green ones.

It was then that I remembered I was in the middle of the street. _What the hell is wrong with me?_, I asked myself when I noticed two old women on the other side of the street, staring at us with wide eyes. Needless to say I was now blushing fiercely. Oh joy!

I think I was never as embarrassed as I was right then. For someone who really wasn't much of a big fan of PDA, I had kissed a total stranger in the middle of the street!

"I-I think I n-need to-to get going," I stumbled, my voice merely a whisper.

I turned to him and took a look at his face, resisting the urge to run to his arms and hug him. He looked like he was sad about something, and if I didn't know better I would say it was because I was trying to run away from any chance of us having a conversation. I was so embarrassed.

"Oh, ok…"

"Ok, so… bye?"

I turned my back at him to leave, but I was forced to stop when I felt someone grab my hand.

I turned around and noticed he was smiling now. I couldn't help but smile too.

"May I at least know your name?"

"Bella, my name is Bella," I said with a smile, suddenly aware that I had just made out with a guy and didn't even know his name.

"Edward."

He grabbed my hand then and kissed it. A shiver run trough my spine and my smile grew even wider.

Once again, to my dismay, I turned my back at him, leaving.

After a few steps I heard Edward shout at me.

"Oh, and Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to put ice n your ankle."

_Hum… I liked when he said my name, it sounded nice… wait a minute, ankle? What ankle?_

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

I walked into the small coffee shop, the one where I first met my two friends.

The grin I held on my face since I kissed that stranger (wait, stranger no, is name was Edward…) still hadn't left my lips.

The girls were already sitting at our usual table.

"Hey! What's up Bella?" Alice cheered with her usual excitement.

"Yeah… what's the grin for, Bells?" Rose asked this time.

_God, am I really that transparent?_ My already permanent blush deepened a little.

"Well…," I started, although I couldn't really find words to describe what just happened.

"C'mon Bella, spill it!" Leave it with Alice to have her eagerness to take over her.

I explained them what happened fifteen minutes ago and after I finished they still couldn't put into words what was running trough their minds.

- Wow… that was hot! – Rose managed to whisper.

- So, did you get his phone number? – Asked Alice almost jumping on me, trying to hear more things about Edward… _Edward_… he had such a beautiful name… it suited him so well…

Wait, didn't Alice say something about a phone number?

I could almost feel my blood turning ice cold, goose bumps running trough my body.

I didn't, I didn't ask for his phone number.

I met a gorgeous guy, who was nice and also find me hot and I DIDN'T GET HIS PHONE NUMBER!

Why do you have to be this stupid Bella? WHY?

"Bella? Bella, sweetie, are you ok?"

Rose and Alice were looking at me with worried faces.

"I didn't… I just didn't…" I managed to say, my voice sore.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

"So, I guess these are the last boxes, right? " asked Rosalie, while whipping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

The moment Rose said that Alice stepped into our apartment holding yet another box.

"Now THIS was the last box. We're free girls!" cheered Alice while dropping the super-sized box on the floor and joining Rosalie and me on our new huge white couch (courtesy of Alice's bank account).

"Well girls," I said, "I think it's official now… we're roommates! Although we're not quite roommates, we share a house, not a room…"

"Whatever." Rose's voice cut trough my monologue "I'm too tired to think, thanks to a certain pixie shopping addiction… Why the hell do you need so many clothes? I thought I was gonna die helping you carry all those bags."

Rose send a frown at Alice, who answered with a face of her own, I guess she too was too tired to argue.

We spent the entire afternoon cleaning the apartment and with the combined efforts of us three we quickly finished, so we started the difficult chore of finding places to put all our stuff. For me that wasn't such a difficult task. Unfortunately I can't say the same about Rosalie and Alice, since they had slightly different tastes and a LOT of stuff.

Fortunately by the end of the evening both girls had already reached consent and since we had already everything ready in the house, (hence the last week planning wall paint, etc, etc…) we allowed ourselves to enjoy our new living room and spend the evening chatting and eating large amounts of Chinese food.

"You're still upset 'cause you didn't ask for that guy's phone number, aren't you?"

"Yup… Too bad I'm too stupid to remember such things like phone numbers."

I still couldn't forgive myself.

Not right now. It only had been one week since I "met" Edward, but every time I would go out I still found myself looking around, expecting to see him walking in the middle of the crowd, flashing that crooked smile of his and those shiny green eyes…

God, I need to stop thinking about him, or else sooner or later I'll need to check myself at a mental institute.

"C'mon Bella… don't think about it anymore. It's not good for you," Rose said, looking me in the eyes; while Alice who didn't seem to care much about my current state of misery just added:

"Besides, if you two are really meant to see each other again, I'm sure you will. If not? Too bad, there are other fish in the sea."

"And what do you, oh almighty Alice, think will happen? Will I meet him again?" I asked, sarcasm dripping all over it.

"Well I, sweet Bella, think you will meet him again. Have faith in the universe woman!"

And then she poured the entire glass of whine down her throat, slamming the glass on the coffee table afterwards.

Believe me when I say this, sometimes I just don't get this woman…


	3. AN

A/N

A/N

Hi!

I really didn't want to make a A/N at the end of the story, so I decided to make it here… (although I will probably delete it after a few days…)

So, that clear, the actual reason for me to post this chapter is that I'm sorry I took so long to post the second chapter, the thing is, although I already had the second chapter ready, lately I had no ideas whatsoever for this story and ended up taking a lot of time to write the second chapter.

Anyway… I'm really sorry I took so long and that you had to wait this long for such a crappy chapter…

I'm really sorry…

U.make.me.blush


End file.
